My Life
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: Victory or 'Vikki' is a girl just like Max, she's powerful, strong and a leader in love with her best friend, side kick. Her and her flock are out for revenge on the Hospital.


**My life is a story about the life of 7 kids who are just like Max and her flock who are out to kick some ass.**

_Victory 'Vikki' Hunter - 13 - Scottish - White - dark red, ringleted hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skin, freckled nose and cheeks, slim, tall (5"7)l and slightly muscular._

_Pearliana 'Pearl' Creyn - 10 - Irish - White - Satin blonde, straight hair, baby blue eyes, Icey White skin, slim, tall (4"11) and slightly muscular._

_Eliana 'Eli' Thorn - 7 - Canadian - Hispanic - Black curly hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes, slim, tall (4"4) and slightly muscular._

_Maechiko 'Mae' Shimizu - 4 - Japanese - Chestnut brown, straight hair, pale skin, golden brown eyes, slim, tall (3"9) and slightly muscular._

_Jason 'J.J.' Lawson - 13 - Scottish - White - Dark brown almost black hair, pale olive skin, dark blue eyes, freckles over cheeks and nose, slim, tall (6"0) and muscular._

_Leonardo Thorn - 9 - Canadian - Hispanic - Black hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes, slim tall (4"11) and muscular._

_Innocent 'Inno' Hunter - 6 - Scottish - White - dirty blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin, freckles over cheeks and nose, slim, tall (4"7) and muscular._

_

* * *

_I walked into the school. I looked deadly. People were scared as I walked towards the assembly hall, I chuckled to myself. Humans were so pathetic sometimes, scared of the smallest things. their lives were pathetic, me, well you just needed to look at me and you knew I'd lived the rough life. You could tell I'd fought, I'd starved, been beaten mercilesly, been on the brink of death many a time. You could also tell I was a surviver, I was their wasn't I? I was thirsty for action, but one piece was missing, my right hand man, my best friend and currently he was under an experement and I was here to collect him. Apparently the only way for him to regain his memories is to see me in a fight and almost die. His girlfriend and her best guy friend are my two worst enimeys. Typical, isn't it?

I threw the assembly hall door open and everyone in S2 stared at me. I could understand the fear in their faces. Imagen this, a rather tall for her age girl wearing short black denim shorts, see through black tights with proper black skull designs, a black vest top with a blood red skull on it, black lace up worker boots, black fishnet, fingerless, elbow length gloves, back shades that cover most of her face, her dark red. her ringleted hair up in a high messy pony tail with her black side fringe semi down and her lips painted blood red. You'd be kind of freaked.

I saw Jason and smiled, his 'girlfriend' Josie was curled into him, terrified of me and glaring at me. I pulled off my shades and grinned a snarl of a grin. "Hello Josie, or should I say, Josaphine." I snarled.

The head master looked angry. Opps I think that might have been my fault. Te-He-He.

"What? Victory?" She gasped.

I laughed at her stupidity. "Naw, it's Santy Clause." I barked I then added in a sickly sweet voice "And you know why I'm risking life and limb to be here. You know what your boss would say if he found out little Vikki and her team are out hunting. 'Kill 'em and kill 'em good Jose' but you never can 'cause we're too awesome. Champions. And your nothing. I want my RIGHT HAND GUY BACK!"

"Never." She stated, gripping onto Jason.

I laughed again, I knew how to get her to fight. "Bitch." I said simply. She stared blankly and me, then she let out a snarl and lunged at me. I was so ready for it so I caught her and threw her into a wall, which shattered as she crashed painlessly into it. She stood up, her normally beautiful blue eyes were now a blood red and her perfect teeth were yellowed and all sharp, like vampire teeth. I saw my family by the door, my five kids, all worried. Josie dove at me but I done a forward flip and landed behind her. I then done two cartwheels to the left and a flip. She chased after me like a cat after a mouse. I done flips and cartweels all over the hall including over the top of her. Soon my fun was over as I was pinned to the growned. Josies slobber hit my neck.

"Um, gross, not to mention you might want to think about either a breath mint or chewing gum." I stated seriously.

She snarled and clawed my face. I let out a high pitched scream and tried to buck her off, but she was twice as strong as me. Her boney fingers wrapped round my throught and squeezed. "Your such a sucker. Never follow your heart, start following our rules, you would have never lost him if you had followed the simple rules." she cackled.

"Vikki!" Maechiko wailed.

Suddenly Josie was riped off of me. Jason threw her into another wall effortlessly. He smiled down at me and held out his hand which I gladly took and he pulled me up. I couldn't speak. I let go of his hand and threw my arms round his neck, his strong arms wrapped round my waist and I burried my head in his shoulder. For the first time in ten years I began crying. To make it worse it was in front of a bunch of people I didn't even know.

"Glad to know I was missed. I was hoping I didn't have to interfere but it seems my best friend needed the help, plus I've been dying to do that for weeks." Jason chuckled.

I looked up at him. "Wait, the experement didn't work?" I asked.

"Of course not, this is me we're talking about." He laughed.

"Oh, I must of forgotten that."

And just like that, it was like he'd never been gone. I grinned like a crazy, goofy moron and then playfully punched him in the shoulder. He frowned at me playfully. I chuckled lightly at him.

"I missed you." He whispered huskily.

* * *

**R&R plz plz plz.**


End file.
